Escritos nas Estrelas
by S2HaNahMalfoyS2
Summary: Rony e Hermione percebem que estão apaixonados e começam a se entregar a esse amor...


Harry, Rony e Hermione faziam o sexto ano em Hogwarts mais tranqüilos, pois no inicio das aulas, a Ordem da Fênix conseguiu capturar a maioria dos comensais da morte deixando Voldemort quase sem recursos para ressurgir. Harry já tinha superado a morte de Sirius.  
Agosto, setembro, outubro e novembro já haviam passado e o baile de inverno já estava chegando. Nesse ano, seriam as meninas que teriam que convidar os rapazes.  
Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina estavam voltando de Hogsmeade, os alunos tinham ido comprar suas vestes. Eles estavam no salão comunal da Grifinória.  
Gina subiu para dormir, Harry também, quis ficar um pouco sozinho. Hermione percebeu que Rony não parava de olha-la, nem por um minuto, como se quisesse dizer algo.  
- O que é Rony?  
- O que é o que?  
- O que você tem pra me dizer?  
- Como você...  
Hermione o olhou com aquela cara de "Eu te conheço".  
- Ta Mione, é que eu queria te fazer um pedido.  
- O que?  
- Você já convidou alguém para o baile?  
- Porque?  
- Eu queria que você me convidasse...  
Hermione empalideceu.  
- ... é porque a Gina comentou que a Luna disse que viria me convidar, e eu realmente não quero ir com ela, mas se você me convidar... eu digo pra ela que já vou com você.  
- Olha aqui Ronald Weasley – gritou Hermione rubra de raiva – você pensa que eu sou o que? Um rato de estimação que você faz o que quer na hora que quer? E se eu já tivesse convidado alguém?  
- Convidado alguém? Quem? – perguntou rapidamente.  
- Ninguém.  
- Então qual o problema?  
- Só porque eu ainda não convidei, não significa que não irei convidar!  
- Quem você vai convidar?  
- O... o ... isso não é da sua conta! Acho melhor você pedir isso para outra pessoa.  
- Mas Mione...  
Hermione saiu o deixando falando sozinho. No outro dia, Hermione acordou bem cedo e se dirigiu ao salão principal para tomar café da manha com a Gina e no caminho...  
- Hermione... você acha que eu deveria convidar o Harry?  
- Acho.  
- Será que ele aceitaria?  
- Ah Gina eu não sei, e você só vai saber se convidar.  
- É, então eu vou, e você já convidou alguém?  
- Ainda não.  
Elas chegaram, se sentaram, comeram e foram cada uma para suas respectivas aulas.  
Rony ficou um pouco estranho com ela, mas estavam se falando, ele e Harry foram para aula de Adivinhação e ela para de Aritmancia. Depois da aula de adivinhação Harry misteriosamente sumiu. Rony estava andando pelo corredor quando se deparou com Luna, ele virou rapidamente, mas ela o viu...  
- Rony! Rony!  
Ele continuou a andar.  
- Rony!  
- O que é Luna?  
- Preciso falar com você.  
- Sabe o que é, é que agora não dá, eu to muito ocupado.  
- Mas é rápido.  
- Luna, outra hora, é que o Harry está doido atrás de mim e eu preciso...  
- Acabei de ver o Harry com a Chang e ele não parecia estar atrás de você não.  
- Mas é que...  
- Rony! Da para ouvir? Eu só quero saber se você quer ir ao baile comigo?  
- Sabe o que é Luna é que...  
- Eu sei que você não vai com ninguém, a Gina me disse, você não quer vir comigo? Isso é se realmente ninguém tiver lhe convidado.  
- Eu o convidei! – falou Hermione que acabara de aparecer.  
- Você!- exclamou Luna – você o convidou?  
- Convidei, e ele não recusou, porque? Algum problema?  
- Não, nenhum. Tchau Rony – disse se retirando.  
Só foi ela dobrar no corredor que Rony pulou literalmente no pescoço de Hermione a abraçando.  
- Ah Mione! Muito obrigado! – exclamou ele rindo a toa.  
- Tudo bem, você me deve essa – disse ela sorrindo – eu fiquei pensando e ninguém merece! Coitado de você se fosse com a Luna.  
- Ah Mione, nem sei como te agradecer!  
- Me pegue na porta do dormitório feminino as 9:30 sem atraso, por favor.  
- Sem problema.  
Ele deu um beijo em seu rosto e saiu correndo. Hermione empalideceu, tocou com os finos dedos o local em que Rony a beijara.  
Ela estava andando, virou no corredor e deparou-se com Gina, sentada ao pé da escada, e seus olhos que outrora estavam animados e cheios de esperança, agora tristes e marejados.  
- O que foi Gi? – perguntou Hermione sentando ao seu lado.  
Gina não agüentou se pendurou no pescoço de Hermione e começou a chorar, muito, estava soluçando.  
- Gina – disse ela – agora que você está mais calma me conte o que aconteceu.  
- Foi o Harry – disse entre soluços – quando eu finalmente tomo coragem e vou convida-lo ele diz...  
- O que?  
- Diz que lamenta, mas já foi convidado pela Chang.  
- Ah Gi, eu lamento, mas esse risco você tinha que correr, mas agora já passou, você tem que se animar, o baile é neste final de semana, sem falar que seu vestido é lindo.  
- Eu não posso ir ao baile sozinha.  
- Ah nem vem! Tem um monte de garotos para você convi...  
- Eu vou com o Simas.  
- Ótima idéia.  
- E você Mione. Com quem você vai?  
- Com Rony.  
- Com quem? – falou Gina levando um susto, meio que gritando – com o Rony?  
- Se acalma Gina, é, eu vou com o Rony sim.  
- Mas você disse para ele que...  
- Não. Ele me pediu para convida-lo porque ele não queria ir com a Luna.  
As duas subiram para o dormitório e dormiram. Os dias voaram, talvez fosse devido a semana de prova. Gina convidou Simas que na mesma hora aceitou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, quem não gostou muito foi Colin que tinha esperança que ele a convidasse.


End file.
